Inu's dad is an hyper ninja!
by Death Boo
Summary: Inu yasha Naruto crossover, chap 4 has arrived. Inuyasha and his gang meets team 7. Chap 4 is a heart to heart talk! you better R&R!
1. The Meeting

Inu Yasha's dad- number one hyperactive ninja!

An Inu Yasha\Nartuo crossover, AU (dauhh)

By Benjamin Shinar

Disclaimer: I hold no rights over either Inu yasha or Naruto characters. The right holders are Rumiko Tatakashi and mr. Kishomonto, however, I do hold rights over the storyline.

Notes: the fic will be suffer from incompatibilities and bashing with both series, it's own plot, and the time\space sequence, think of it as my own private revenge on life.

Also, this is my first Inuyasha fic, but don't hesitate to flame me to death!

Chapter one: The Meeting

"Damn! I was so close!" Inuyasha cursed, Naraku just escaped him once more, leaving a horde of youkais behind him to cover up his fall "heck, now he'll probably go under cover again for months! What will happen to Kohaku?" Sango said, she saw him during the fight, his eyes puzzled as always, as he had no memory of the past. "I think we can still save him, there's a shard not so far away!" Kagome suddenly said, "Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way" Sango almost screamed at her, "Lets get moving, wench, we might still get Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, "Inuyasha, SIT!" she said in satisfaction, "it's that way" she pointed west.

"We have been traveling for days, are you sure you know what you're talking about?" Miroku asked, he was riding on Kirara with Sango, and he knew she was about to kick him out because of his constant groping, she was in a bad mood since her brother was supposed to be so close to them. "I don't get it; I usually can't sense shards from that far of a distance, how come this time is different?" Kagome asked herself, half in self worth as her abilities grew much stronger, and half in shame, that she couldn't trace the source, "shut up! A jacki, and a strong one!" Inuyasha said, a smile grew over his face, a shard and a jacki at the same place meant that Naraku was near.

"I don't understand how this mission got to be a B ranked" a black haired boy asked, he was about 15 years old, "listen Sasuke, we have quite a lot of reports about people who saw weird things when they walked around here, it means that someone was practicing Genjutsu, and in a large caliber" a silver haired man said, he was jumping through the trees like the rest of his group, the reports said that even high leveled shinobies were affected by the illusion and couldn't brake it, the anbu would have fit more to the mission, but sending them out so close to the village would have caused a panic, so they settled on the elite group of four chunins, the reports started years ago, but they were considered daydreams of small kids, but last week, a jounin was found dead, and his partner was found crawling in a tree, mumbling nonsense about monsters. "it can also mean that some drug party got out of control" A blond hair teenage said, "good one, Naruto" the last boy said, he jumped with them, he joined the village at age 10, and was still stared at by most of the village, he also didn't know his family or had a true home, so he and Naruto became best friends.

 "Grow up, will ya?" the pink haired girl said even though, inside her mind she was laughing as well, but she knew Sasuke would think of her as annoying if she showed it. The four chunins went through a lot together, but still knew nothing about each other, nothing about the monster inside Naruto, nothing about Sasuke life of loneliness and hate, nothing about Kohanku's childhood or odd designed weaponry, and absolutely nothing about Kakashi's face, the only one who laid open her life story was Sakura.

Inuyasha sniffed the ground; he rose up and said "someone had a fight here against youkais, they ate him completely, didn't leave anything from him" he said, Miroku was about to grope Sango when he felt a disturbance, "what is it, monk?" weren't you going to do something perverted, Sango asked with half a smile, in hopes he finally matured a bit and decided to stop, "it's getting close! It's more than one shard, about 5 to be exact" Kagome said in delight, four shards meant it wasn't Kouga, and Inuyasha wouldn't act like a jerk and start a fight, "Jacki… huge jacki, if it's Naraku then we are in big troubles" the monk said, he was shacking with fear, "you're right, it's enormous, even compared to Naraku, but it's not normal, we should have sensed it much sooner considering the power of it" Inuyasha said, trying to keep his cool, even if this jacki was of Naraku's he could still use it against Naruto with his ultimate attack, even Kirara and Shippo had chills done their spines, Inuyasha wasn't surprised from Shippo's cowardliness, but he knew Kirara had a long time experience with youkais, and was involved in some of the most horrible fights in history, he always wondered if she had a 'human' form, or why she insisted on acting like a cat instead of acting proudly. "there!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu ((AN\\: the big bone boomerang, you don't expect me to spell it the right way, do you?)) at a tree, a sound of two forces clashing in high speed was sound, and the boomerang fell to the floor.

Kakashi barely escaped that thing, it was a giant boomerang made of some weird material, he never heard about any shinobi using that kind of projectiles as a weapon, but he really didn't have time to think about it "look out, someone is here, and he isn't friendly!" he warned his team, even though they were no longer genins, he still thought of them as small inexperienced kids, like they were when he first met them. "got it, sensei! Let's split up and get them from behind" Sasuke said calmly, Naruto and Kohanku were already tracing the source of the attack, and Sakura was behind him as usual, Kakashi was nowhere in sight, a reminder for the teenagers they still have much to learn about being ninjas.

Sasuke spotted them first, he saw a pair of girls, somewhere near their age, both the girls had raven haired such as himself, one wore a green white shirt and skirt, the other one looked much like a shinobi with a black body suit and a small sword, "look at that sword, and at his ears!" Sakura pointed at someone which Sasuke hasn't noticed yet, he was also there age, he wore a red kimono and had a silver hair, he also had a sharp looking katana and doggy ears, he was sniffing the air around him, and then looked at where they were hiding "get out of there, humans, it's not safe for you to be around".

The whole gang looked at Inuyasha, he was talking to a bush 30 feet from them, "don't try to bullshit us, we got you surrounded, you better start talking or else…" a voice came from the bush, two figures rolled out of it, one was a male with a blue outfit and black hair, the other was a female with a traditional white\red kimono and lavender pink hair."Don't try to scare us; you don't know what you got yourself into, you better escape, there are demons around" Inuyasha said, but then Miroku noticed the girl and jumped in "you should not worry, as I am here to protect you from the vile youkai, my beautiful lavender beauty" he ran towards the girl, planning to ask her to give him a child or something, "DON'T touch Sakura!" a voice came from behind and a well aimed dagger like metal object almost took Miroku's hand off, "that's him! That voice has the shards!" Kagome said, she turned her look to a tree, "keep an eye on those two, I'll bring him out" Inuyasha said, but then he saw a shadow on a tree, a shadow so fast he barely noticed it, the shadow was running towards him, a shine of metal gave him enough warning to get his sword up and to block the attack.

 "so, who are you and from which village do you come?" a silver haired man asked, he was behind him, holding two broken pieces of metal, "let me tell me who I am, the name is Inuyasha, and I'm going to kill your boss and get the shards, so you humans better leave fast and I might not kill you" he tried to scare the group, he couldn't shake of the feeling of the jacki, it was close, and most demons who could generate this force were in size of buildings and had a very noticeable smells, those around them were just humans, the one who attacked him was an extremely fast human, but still just a human.

"That girl…" Kohaku whispered, "Which one? The one with the ponytail or the one with the bow?" Naruto asked, the intruders were a strange group, mainly the small hairy kid and the giant white cat, the one with the sword was also intimidating, Naruto didn't expect him to be able to see Kakashi's movements, let alone stop them, "never mind, I'm probably just dousing off, it looks like it might turn out as a hard battle, they need us around" Kohaku said, the girl in the black outfit reminded him some girl from his own past, the past that was before he joined the leaf village. a fragment of memory showed inside his mind, he was there, holding the chain scythe, and the girl was there as well, she was crying and bleeding over him, he slapped himself mentally, "it's no time to be slacking off work" he reminded himself.

 Naruto and  Kohaku got down from the tree, the moment they moved the silver haired boy turned at their direction "so, you decided to stay hidden, I got a small surprise for you, I hope your shards won't be covered with too much blood, KAZZA NO KIZU!" he waved his sword down the earth, a shockwave went through the trees, ripping them out of the ground, Kohaku jumped to the side, but Naruto didn't notice the wave until it was nearly at his feet, "I need chackra, now!" he ordered the beast inside of him, after 3 years they finally got to an agreement, the chackra quickly emerged, Naruto directed it at his feet and jumped as hard as he could, from his new found spot in the sky, he could see the red dressed boy lying on the floor, covering his head with the hands.

Inuyasha didn't know what happened, one moment he was sure at his victory, and one moment later he was cowering at the ground, looking for someway to escape what he knew was coming, he knew it in his bones, the power that he could never rival, the power which created the Kazza no Kizu. "what happened to you, Inuyasha, I didn't say that word" Kagome spoke quickly, not once did she see him bowing his head so fast, she looked around, Kirara was in the same stance, and Shippo was shaking and holding her leg in fear. "What is it, I know that he's strong, but you never allowed it to scare you before, is it that hopeless?" Miroku asked, Sango stared at Kirara, the cat youkai was the pet of the demon exterminators, Kirara should have met more demons than anyone else in their group. "what got over you? Weren't you about to fight us?" the pink haired girl asked, "that wave, you did no seals… how can you create it?" the boy continued, now he had red eyes. "Dad,,, it's dad…" Inuyasha could only whisper in terror.

-----------------------

well, now that you read the first chapter, I have a request to make, actually, I have two requests.

A: the name, I know it sucks, I need help thinking on a new one, so please review if you got anything

B. more importantly, I have this fic planned only until chapter 5, and after that, I have no idea what will happen with him, so I need your help, if you have any directions you think this fic should evolve to, I'll be glad to hear them…

Anyway, review, and I'll update next week!


	2. The Math Doesn’t Work Out!

Well. I just realized that the first chapter was quite confusing, and I lose the momentum of the readers with it, so I present to you the 2nd chapter, enjoy and review!

Note: since the Kyubi will be making long speeches, I give him the _italics_ font for the rest of the fic, so you'll be able to tell he's the one talking.

Chapter 2: The math doesn't work out!

"Dad? I thought your father is dead, I've been at his grave, and walked between his bones for crying out loud" Kagome said, surprised at Inuyasha's remark, she sensed the shards coming closer from above them, she looked to the sky and saw something getting closer, that something landed on Inuyasha's back. "So, you see? You're too weak to be fighting me, the future Hokage!" a figure was standing on Inuyasha's back, he had an almost modern orange jacket and yellow spiked hair, three whisker-like birthmarks covered his face from each side. "Shut up, Naruto! You're so lame, ninjas are supposed to silent, won't you ever learn it?" a familiar voice came from the woods, then a boy came out, Sango recognized him, he still had white cleared eyes.

"Kohaku…" she whispered, he looked at her with surprise, not sure how to respond.

"Really, that's all you have? I thought you were more than a bunch of pathetic looking idiots" The masked man talked, he then pointed at shippo, "what a deformed kid, is he even human?" he asked, "he is a kitsune youkai! And he's not deformed, he's cute!" Kagome spoke up for Shippo, as the small fox was too scared to even look somewhere else other than the floor, "kitsune as in fox spirit? What a pathetic joke, Naruto, disarm the guy you're standing on, the sword in dangerous" the man said, "now, be a good coward and hand me the sword, before I'll kick your ass for it" the blonde teenager said, for everyone's surprise, Inuyasha let go of his sword and said "ye… yes father, here.. here you go, I'm being a good Hanyou, ain't I?"

"Naruto, for what reason does that idiot think you're his father?" Sasuke asked, Sakura stood there with her mouth open, she had troubles figuring out all the events going on, Naruto is a father, someone being able to block Kakashi, a giant cat, an attack without seals and someone recognizing Kohaku. "good question, but why do you think I know all the stupid people in the world? your guess is as good as mine" Naruto responded, he tried to pick up the sword, it was an old looking rusty Katana, but for his great surprise, it was heavy as a large boulder, he focused his chackra to his hand, the sword suddenly became a beautiful Katana, and then he felt it changing again, he felt something going through his hand to the seal inside him, it seemed to him that the Kyubi inside him accepted the object, he opened his hand, and saw there a dog fang.

"yack! What is this thing?" Naruto shouted in disgust, then he heard a voice inside his head, "_Naruto__, listen closely, get off him and stop fighting these guys, I can assure you they are not shinobies_", "o.k. this situation is getting weird, lets stop this battle for a few minutes so we can grasp what's going on" Naruto said, following the Kyubi's advise, the rest of the leaf ninjas were waiting for answers as well. "I'll start" Kakashi said, "who are you, and what are you doing here?".

"I'm the Miroku the priest, this beautiful lady is Sango the demon exterminator.." Sango didn't look at the masked man, her eyes focused on the teenage which the blonde boy called Kohaku, "the other young lady is Kagome, the weird Hanyou is Inuyasha, the fox kitsune is Shippo, and the fire cat is Kirara. Now, will you tell us your names?" Miroku asked, watching Inuyasha give up his blade so easily to a teenager was quite a shock for him. "well, I guess we have to, I'm Hateke Kakahi, the two over there are Hareno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, the blonde one is Uzumaki Naruto and the last one Kohaku, we are all from the leaf" he pointed at his forehead protector, "that counts as an introduction, what is the hanyou thing you talked about and why does that 'Inuyasha' think Naruto is his father?" he asked, an idea started to form in his mind, Sasuke and Sakura were already wondering at what kind of power Naruto hides, this situation of weird enemies will lesser the shock if he tells them about it now.

"You know, Hanyou… half demon half human, and I'm kind of in a bind myself about Inuyasha's actions, he seems to believe that Naruto is his father for some reason" Kagome entered the conversation; she felt it was her duty to get Inuyasha back to normal. "Well, was his father a fox demon by any chance?" Kakashi asked, Inuyasha seemed so tiny compared to the stories about the Kyubi, but he did look inhuman in some ways, "no, INUyasha's father was a dog demon, as the name states, and his father is dead for over a century" Kagome said in anger, first she had to get used to a hotheaded childish Inuyasha, she didn't think she could ever get used to a coward one.

_"Ask him what's his number"_ the Kyubi ordered Naruto, "ahmm, Inuyasha, what is your 'number'?" Naruto tried in confusion, "I'm your 37th son, father" Inuyasha replied, still looking at the ground, _"hi, Naruto, I need to speck directly with them, so listen what to do, I'm about to give you chackra, so separate it from your own power and focus it in your mouth, that way I could posses your speaking ability, don't worry, I'll only be in control as long as you focus the chackra there"_ the Kyubi said, "sure, but don't even think about embracing me in public, stupid fox" Nartuo said while guiding the demonic power into his mouth. "This _is better, now let me get it straight, you are my son, Inuyasha, born of a human mother, and half brother of Sesshomaru?"_ Naruto asked in a dark voice, "yes, so do you remember me, father?" Inuyasha spoke, finally looking up, almost at his normal voice, "_I guess so, I didn't have that much children, and I bet you and your brother are my only living sons?_" the voice asked again, "Jiriya told me about this, he said Naruto describes the Kyubi as a dark voice inside his head, are you that voice?" Kakashi asked, "wait a second, this doesn't make sense, the Kyubi is a fox demon, Inuyasha is a dog demon, and you were killed many years ago, how can you be here?" Kagome screamed.

 _"o.k, missy, it seems that my son hasn't fully told you about his heritage, so this is how it goes: I have 3 different forms, the wolf one, the dog one and the fox one, that's because I am like the guardian youkai of the canine race, Inuyasha was born of the dog form of mine, while Shippo is a descendant of some son of mine in fox form. I'm not going to ask what kind of relation you have with him that he brings you to his father's grave, but just to make things clear, after my 'death' from injuries caused by that stupid dragon, I returned to my fox form, and decided to do the normal massacre that demons do when they're bored, and during that found myself terrorizing this village of ninjas, and for reason beyond my knowledge, they have got their hands on a magical item, which allowed them to seal me inside Naruto, does it make this issue clear?"_

The voice stopped his speech. "the magic item you talked about, does it happen to be a pink crystal shards?" Kagome asked, Naruto nodded in response, he spotted the pink rocks in his seal long ago, he suspected they were part of the sealing jutsu, but never imagined they had magical qualities, "so, just for curiosity, what do you have in common with these shards?" Kakashi asked, "oh, well, an evil demon is after them in order to become stronger, and I need to kill him in order to get rid of a curse he gave my family, and Inuyasha hates him for his own private reasons" Miroku answered, "what about the other girl? Her name is Sango, right?" Kakashi asked, "good question, Sango, why are you staring at that guy when you have me?" Miroku shouted, she didn't answer, "who is that guy anyway?" he grinned, "that's Kohaku, he got to the village about 5 years ago, poor guy, doesn't have a past at all, he used to have nightmares about some Naraku, and then he would always wake up" Naruto said, taking control of his mouth again, when Kohaku came, he invited him over instead of having him sleep at some inn, with time progress, they almost become brothers, and since both Naruto and Kohaku got a shitload of staring wherever they were, they stayed at the same house.

"Naraku? You sure it was Naraku?" Inuyasha rose up, finally back to his normal self, "yes, it was a Naraku, he still says it sometimes, mostly after missions he uses the chain scythe, does the name mean anything?" Naruto asked, "yes, that's the demon we are after, I think our course of action is clear" Sango said, "A. we are going to take the shards, B. we are taking Kohaku with us" she stated firmly, "C. you are giving me back my sword" Inuyasha added. "well, let me respond for this one, A. no, B. if Kohaku is going, then I'm going as well" Naruto said _"C. you're a few hundred years old now, use your own fang"_ the Kyubi finished.

"But I thought you gave me the fang so I won't turn into a full blooded youkai and go on random killing springs…" Inuyasha said, _"the sword was supposed to prevent your transformation until you grow up and learn to keep your mind, and it had nothing to do with 'not killing', I just didn't want you to turn youkai whenever you're hungry, you know how emotional kids can get over small things"_ the Kyubi explained, "so, what's happening? Just to make things clear, we are leaving with the shards and Kohaku, and unless you want us to start a small war here, you better not have any objections" Kagome said, "you really shouldn't threaten us like this, but I agree we should negotiate on this" Kakashi responded quickly to the demands, "wait a minute…Inuyasha's father was killed centuries ago, Naruto is about my age and the shards were scattered less than a year ago, the math doesn't work out!" Kagome screamed. _"Math?__ I hate that thing, let me explain something to you, I'm one of the strongest youkais who ever walked the earth, the shards have magical power that can do almost everything, time ripping and age paradoxes occur wherever we are"_ the Kyubi mentioned in pride.

 "dear Kagome, you really shouldn't be the one talking, you come through a well from the future…" Mitoku said, "but still, my time travel makes some sense, and it doesn't clash with logic!" she screamed at him, annoyed that he dared to ruin her argument, "what, you come from the future? Are there electronic wires everywhere like Shikamaru says?" Naruto asked, "you know about electricity? thanks heaven, these guys are from the stone age, they don't even have hot water!" she complained, "no hot water? Then you don't have ramen?" he asked in fear, a life without ramen were a nightmare for Naruto, "oh no, I always bring ramen from my time, sometimes it's chicken ramen, sometimes veggies and sometimes it's the new experimental stuff" She said, she always brought as much as she could so that inuyasha would shut up and forget the fact she left him and went to her time. "all kinds of ramen? Demons and stuff? Me and Kohaku are coming!" Naruto said, Kakashi could only sigh, it was beyond his power to understand the brat, but he guessed Naruto still looked to challenge himself, "I call holds on the ramen" Inuyasha said quietly.

Yay! Inuyasha said something funny!

And here's the response for my only reviewer, chirstina:

Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it, especially with a messed up chapter like that one… anyway, the idea came to me when I read a poll at a forum, it was Gaara VS sessohamaru, I thought about it a bit and then it rolled and become this fic. The name is still a problem, but anything is better than the current one. The idea to make Inu's dad (can some one dig up his name for me? I don't want to refer to him as the Kyubi for all the fic) a three formed super demon came from an AU fic that had IY as the western lord's son and Kouga as another one's, so I decided that inu's dad got the position because he is a "superior" demon. Last thing, Sessohamaru is making an appearance, I haven't written it yet, but I can promise it won't be a "mushy mushy' brotherly fluffed chapter, in fact, I can promise that this and any other fic I write (except the one-shots) won't be fluff and will deal with childhood problems and serious issues, in fact, that's the reason I aged up Naruto,

I want to state again that I need you help:

the fics title, suggestions are welcomed Plot, I'm in a desperate need of one, but just encounters (such as: Naruto meets Sessohamaru, Hinata meets Kouga) are welcomed as well. 

By the way, the hardest part of writing this crossover is to NOT ultra-use low humor like miroku gropes Naruto sexy no jutsu.

Anyway, REVIWES ARE NEEDED, FLAMES AS WELL, but they will be used to burn voodoo dolls of the flamers after I read them.


	3. another shard, another girl

Chapter 3: another shard, another girl

A girl walked through the leaf village, she had black hair and white eyes, she was 15 and had set her mind on scolding her boyfriend for not organizing a party to celebrate the day. If she had to be honest, the girl had to admit the boy wasn't her boyfriend, he might not even know she liked him even though he had to be a complete idiot not to see it, but she knew the boy for most of her life, he had a tendency for not noticing anything, he also probably didn't know it was her birthday, Even though the previous mentioned facts she still believed he was ought to know and do something for her. But she knew quite well she won't scold him, she barely believed she would even talk to him, let alone tell him it was her birthday. The girl's mood was getting worse by the second, not only that she hadn't found him yet that day, he was also nowhere around the last day or the day before, when they were kids, she could easily find him anywhere, she decided to check again his favorite place in the village, she didn't think he would be there, but she didn't know where else to look. She was 200 meters from the place when she saw two teenagers, she knew them well, they were his closest friends and usually knew where he could be, but she could tell this wasn't the normal case of 'two friends eating together'.

"I can't believe we didn't see it, all the time…" it was his seven millionth time saying it, but Sasuke still couldn't shake the feeling from him, "I know, how could we be so blind…" Sakura said, most of the time they would think it was boring to speak to someone about the same topic for three days and not make any progress, but this case was different, during the whole conversation they couldn't say a thing, they tried to follow the events, but before they knew what happened it was all settled, leaving them without two teammates and without a clue about how to approach the new information. "Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, have you seen Naruto toady?" Hinata asked the two chunins, "he's training" "he's sick" they both answered quickly, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, there was no way to make Hinata believe them, but they had to protect Naruto's secret, and needed a good cover story, "a family member of his came by and took him somewhere" Sasuke said, it was close enough to the truth but it was suspicious when combined with Sakura's answer: "two girls requested him and Kohaku for a special mission!", Hinata looked at them, "I'm going to find him, where is he?" she asked, "Hinata, don't! there are things about Naruto you aren't aware of…" Sakura said, Hinata grabbed her necklace, she made it when she was 12, it contained a pink crystal she found at the genin training ground. Ever since she learned the byakougen she used it to spy on Naruto, she found that he had shards such as that one as well. She believed that as long as she wore it on her then that piece and Naruto's shards will call each other and bring them together, "no there isn't, I know everything about him, such as the fact he has no family anywhere, they all got eradicated by the Kyubi the day he was born, and no girl from the village will approach him on her own mind, they all hate him because… " she left the place, continuing the sentence in her mind, "because he carries the monster", if they wouldn't tell her, she would just look for him alone, she already had some jutsu that allowed her to follow him with the shard on her necklace.

Night came fast for the group, they planned to get to Keade's village before the end of the month, there Kagome will go back to her time, "just to do some tests" she promised Inuyasha, and Sango could try to remind Kohaku of his past, they quickly fell asleep, first Shippo, then Miroku, Kagome and Sango, the two shinobies agreed they could trust Inuyasha with the night shift, and left him alone, he was cuddled at his defensive sleeping position, both hands holding the sheath of the Tetsaeiga, he slept that way for as long as he could remember, for the past months, ever since Kagome entered his life, he always watched her while she was sleeping, he watched her until the sleep came to him as well, and at the morning he would pretend that he just happened to sleep in front of her, it was that way each night.

Kagome felt something move inside her shirt, hundreds of ideas formed inside her mind, none were pleasant: "Miroku-bugs-Demons!" were the most probable one. She got up fast, her hands ravaging through her shirt, she saw Miroku flipping on his mattress and felt no jacki around, it only left her with one option – BUGS. She was scared, she felt that the amount of bugs on her would be enormous, she decided the only way to find them all would be to take of her shirt, unfortunately for her, her leg hit a rock and caused her to release a small cry of pain, Inuyasha's heard it, and within a second was by her side, he put his hands around her naked body and asked "Kag, what's wrong, Kag!", just then did she realize she wasn't wearing her shirt, "Inuyasha…" she said, her eyes burning with rage, anger and embracement, "SIT!". 

Everybody was woken up by the sound of Inuyasha crushing to the ground over and over again, "ahmm, Kagome-chan, would you bother perhaps, to, maybe, put the shirt back on?" Sango suggested, Kagome looked at herself and quickly pulled the shirt back, "well, was fun while it lasted, poor Inuyasha, must be quite a headache to wake up to" Miroku said, his hand groping Sango's behind, "it was worth it, what a wonderful night" he said, rubbing the red hand mark on his cheek. "yeah, really poor guy, he didn't even notice you were naked, he just tried to help you" a voice came from the trees, a small figurine appeared, she wore a ninja outfit like Kohaku, and held a shikon shard attached to her necklace, "Hinata chan!" a high pitched voice was heard.

"Hinata-chan? You know this girl, Naruto?" Kagome asked, she wasn't in a mood to look at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha wasn't in a physical condition to look anywhere but on the ground. "Who are you and what connection do you have to Naruto?" Hinata asked, she looked at the strange bunch of people: a teenage girl, a leachrous black dressed guy, an agile woman in black, a giant cat, a small kid, two leaf ninjas which were never accepted, and an over protective white haired guy with bad luck concerning the teenage girl. "it's Hinata chan! *Cough, Cough* she's also from our village *Cough, Cough*" Naruto answered, he tried to Cough away his high voice, he hated it, it made him sound like a 12 years old, Kohaku also woke up, for the first time in many years, he has slept soundly through the night, he looked at his partner and was shocked to see a 3 year younger version of Naruto. "Naruto, why the hell are you twelve again?" he shouted at his friend, they all turned their looks to the blond shinobi, "it can be one of those time rips again" Mirouku suggested, "but his clothes are smaller now and they fit him well" Kohaku mentioned, and then he heard his voice, he was a child again as well.

"Now this is a weird situation, it's best that everyone who's age has changed state it!" Kagome returned to her normal mood, she realized that at the moment Sango was too busy concentrating on Kohaku to think straight, and Inuyasha and Mirouku were just unfit to handle these situations; she was the one which needed to take responsibility and organize them into a thinking group. "I'm twelve!" Naruto shouted from the back of his lungs, "I'm ten… I think" Kohaku just whispered, "what about you? My lovely stealth woman?" Miroku asked the tree branch that Hinata was standing on, "I'm fifteen, my normal age" she tried to hide her blush, being called a lovely stealth woman wasn't something she was used to. "Can it be because of the shards?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome tried to catch the small glass can she used to keep the shards in, she then realized it wasn't on her body anymore, she looked down and saw the glimpse of light from them. Her mind started to work on high speed, the two kids reversed age, the lack of the glass bottle and the appearance of the sand on her body, it all combined into a single conclusion, the shards sent their containers condition a few years back, 15 to 12, glass to sand.

"Is this situation going to reverse itself?" Hinata asked, she could barely open herself to the 15 years old Naruto, and she knew that she probably won't be able to look at the 12 years old version of him, let alone talk to him. "it never happened before, so I don't really know, we can just hope that it'll work out someway"  Kagome said, she looked around, she couldn't spot nor Sango neither Miroku now.

"he looks the same, just like I last saw him…" Sango cried, Miroku dragged her away from the night camp in order to prevent her from making a scene, "you can't just hug him now, if you tell him too much he'll panic and run away, and it's the one thing you should do everything to avoid", Miroku knew exactly what Kohaku meant to Sango, he was her long-lost brother, if his grand goal\ambition in life was to get rid of the air void in his hand, then Sango's one would be to get Kohaku back.

"What's the planning for now? Just to travel and do what?" Naruto asked, "we're taking Kagome back to her time for a few days, and then we continue the search for Naroku and the shards" Inuyasha said, the night of the full moon was near, and he hated having people near him at that time, he knew that Kagome will stay at her time for a day or two and then comeback, and he believed that Miroku would use the time off to hit on every girl he sees and that Sango will either accompany him or go back to her village, and Shippo would just take the time and annoy the village people. Life used to be simple for the Hanyu Inuyasha, but now he had no idea what will happen with the new comrades in there quest for the shards and revenge against Naraku.

The rest of the night passed without interference, but when the noon came so did the troubles. "why did you stop?" Hinata asked, "Youkais, not too strong, but quite a bunch, you three should stay out of this fight, but if you're going to be hanging with us, then you'll need to get used to them" Inuyasha answered, he decided to think about Kohaku as an outsider for the time being, and Sango seemed to do the same. "youkais? You mean like demons and monsters? There's no way I'm keeping out of this, I'll show them who they're dealing with" Naruto shouted. Kagome looked at him with disbelief, she had a hard time believing that he was Inuyashas dad, but her line of thought was cut when the first demon made his appearance, she pulled the string of her bow and watched it dissolve to ashes. "Wow that was cool!" Naruto shouted again, his hand started to shake from anticipation.

"That was quick" Miroku stated, he never believed that three humans that haven't reach puberty yet could be so skilled in the art of killing, the three shinbies worked as a team together, even against the large demons they stayed cold and organized, Kohaku was silent as usual, his scythe cut through the demons as anticipated from a demon exterminator, Hinata should some signs of losing her self confident but she got it all back when she looked at Naruto, which danced loudly between the youkais, even if he was loud and tried to hog the spotlight, he was moving silently between his targets, and hit them with amazing accuracy. The three looked like they were capable of handling all the youkais by themselves until the acid spitting lizard appeared, Naruto almost lost his hand when he tried to attack, they were saved by Inuyasha claws at the end.

"I guess you need I weapon" Sango said and handed Naruto her sword, she sneaked a look at Kohaku, he was cleaning the scythe from blood at that moment, it reminded her of all the times he hurt himself while training, now he didn't even have a trace of blood on him, she felt as if she missed his whole process of growing up.

"It doesn't feel like metal, what is this sword made of?" Naruto asked.

"it's made of a frost fox claw, it isn't as strong as the tetsuiga but it can handle most youkais" Sango answered.

"fox claw? How fitting" Naruto whispered to himself, if he wasn't the victim he would laugh, the mark of the Kyubi just followed him around.

Well, the story is starting to revel itself, isn't it? the two next chapters will be an insight into the relationships of everybody, I still need help with ideas for the main plot, cuz I'm trying to do something which isn't "Naraku kidnaps X\ Does something evil" and I'm trying to keep this as un-marrysuse-ish as possible (damn, I must have spelled it wrong!), the Sesshomaru Naruto meeting wasn't written yet, it turned out to be quite a difficult part.

Well, Vash the Stampede reviewed after I uploaded chap2 but before it was shown, so I didn't get the chance to thank him 4 his review, so I'll use this space to do it… thanks!  


	4. Rain

Well, I've got no reviews for chap 3, I guess it's because the stories in IY section are thrown back to page 4 after less than a day, so remember, I don't own IY or Naruto.

Chapter 4: Rain

It rained the next day, not a normal rain; it was a heavy rain with an even thicker fog. Inuyasha tried to insist that they should keep going but he finally decided to stop when Kagome started to make sounds of illness, "just get someplace dry, I'll come get you afterwards" he said, he looked around, all of them were already running towards their spots of protection from the rain, "basterds, leave me all alone, will ya?" he hissed to the air and followed them.

Naruto looked at himself, he was back to his normal age, with him were two others, Kagome and the cat, which everyone called Kirara, "So, Kagome, what is this shikon jewel anyway?" he asked, he decided that if youkais will be after him because of the shards, he should at least know what they belong to. "The shikon jewel was created from the heart of a great miko, it contains her soul and the soul of the youkais she fought, the souls can grant either powers to do good or to do evil, it depends on the soul of the one carrying it…" she stopped for a moment, carefully choosing her words for her request; "I want you… to talk inuyasha out of using it to become a full blooded youkai". Naruto looked at her with somewhat surprise, he could easily tell that she had feeling towards Inuyasha, it was one of the cases that the emotions were obvious to anyone but the target of the affection, but she didn't look to him like a person who would act behind someone's back.

"I guess I can try, I can't really promise anything" Naruto said, he didn't even believe that Inuyasha will listen to him, he knew him for less than a week, and he didn't even manage to have a normal conversation with him once, he was asking himself if Kagome was that desperate to have someone talk to Inuyasha, but then she spoke again.

"I don't mean you as Naruto, I mean you as Inuyasha's father, you can tell him to back off from this, can't you?"

"oh" Naruto then realized it, she never thought of him as Naruto, for her he was just the outside shell for Inuyasha's dad, just like back at his own village, when he was nothing more than the container for the Kyubi, he felt the presence of the demon's chackra and directed it to his mouth, he really didn't feel like being in the same space as her, and he was clearly not in the mood to talk to her.

_"No"_ the Kyubi's answer surprised them all, _"I gave up on being educating him when I died, I'm not going to take over that case now, when he's all grown up and has a life of his own, if you have something to tell him or ask of him, do it by yourself"_ he continued, he could feel how this conversation made Naruto feel, Naruto asked himself if he was really nothing more then the lock on the fox demon, every time his feelings of self worth surfaced, at blow about his connection with the demon came and hit his feelings back to the oblivion of his soul.

"But you are the only one that can do it! Don't you care what happens to him!?!" Kagome almost yelled, his cold reaction freighted her, after meeting all Sessohamaru she started to fear that his cold attitude will also take over Inuyasha if he changes into a full blooded youkai, and now she just got reinforcement to that fear.

"_It's not that I don't care about him, that's the reason I'm not involving in his life now, he started his own life now, and only he is responsible to what happens to him, I'm not going to reduce him into a small kid by making him act against his will"_ the Kyubi's temper heated up, in his whole period of life, which was hundred of times  longer than hers' ,he was not once accused of being cold or ignoring his children, it was his loyalty and caring for his family that changed the canine race into the pack animals that they were today.

_"let me tell you about a youkai I once met, she was born when I changed the fifth time into the wolf form of mine, which can translate into about a few thousand years ago, she was a cat demon with a fire element as a grand grandfather, but that's not relevant, the point is that she had three sons, she was so afraid that something should happen to them that she never let them out of her sight. One day, she was called out on a urgent matter, and she left her three sons alone in closed cave with a barrier on it, it sounds like a great protection, right?" _

Kagome nodded, she sent her hand to pet Kirara, but she couldn't reach the cat.

_"Well, she was so protective of her young ones that she never even taught them how to hunt or to create flames, she planned to keep them as kittens forever, they never passed the mental age of a few months, and were never exposed to the real world, total innocence. But the story doesn't have a good end, you see, that youkai had many enemies, who tried to target the young ones, and so, one of the times she returned home, she was attacked by an enemy, she quickly killed him, but what she didn't know was that her sons watched her do it, so when she left, they tried to imitate what she did when she killed the attacking youkai, do you know what happened to them?" _

Kagome feared the continue of the story, it was like one of those cases that children played with guns, she hated to think what will come next, but she tried her guess anyway, "they killed each other while playing?"

_"yes, that youkai tried her best to keep their life simple and at the end, they couldn't handle the matters of reality and they died before growing up, that cat has learned her lesson, parents shouldn't hold the young ones back, children are meant to grow up and make their own decisions, parents are there only to keep them safe until that time and give them the tools to create their own future"_

That was something that Kagome could understand, her mother and grandfather knew she was risking her life by going back in time, but they never tried to stop her from jumping through the well, and when she came back, they didn't bomber her with questions or anything like that, they were exactly what she needed, a family that supported her and her crazy journey, her mother didn't even bug her about homework or school, they all accepted her decision and did their best to help her get through. "so, what happened to that cat?" Kagome asked.

_"she gave up on being a mother, a woman and anything other than a cat, she reduced herself to become a house pet_", the fox said as Naruto's hand covered Kirara, he could almost feel her emotions, she was crying, and she stayed behind them so that Kagome won't see her, she believed that the life of a fighting cat were the best she deserved.

The two girls just sat quietly, they looked at the fox child that insisted on amusing them through the rain, Hinata thought it was just one of things small kids do, but Sango knew that the rain reminded him of the thunder brothers that killed his father, he tried to keep them all at good sprit so that he wouldn't fall in to desperation. "Sango" Hinata started, "how do you know Kohaku?" Sango looked at the girl, then she realized how wrong her first impression of her was, she wasn't just a shy child with a crush on Naruto, she was much more than that. "Kohaku is my brother, he was brain washed by Naraku, he also has a shard in him, it keeps him alive" Sango said, if that statement surprised Hinata, she didn't show a sign of it, "so that's why he doesn't recognize you or says something about this, what are you planning to do with him?"

"There's the problem, you see, while he was under Naraku's control, he… he killed all of our family. I want to be next to him when he remembers that, I want to be their for him when he realizes what he has done, I don't want him to live alone with that feeling" Sango started to cry, she knew that it was a wound that Kohaku could never heal from, he'll carry the tragedy of what happened forever, in a way, Sango knew that Kohaku doesn't remember his past because he doesn't want to, it pained him too much, of all of them, Kohaku was hurt the most by Naraku.

"so, what are we going to do? Are you thinking about taking the shards by force?" Miroku asked, "No, not yet anyway, the girl's piece is easy, the problem is with the boy" Inuyasha said, he had no idea what kind of sealing technique was used on Naruto, but anything that was able to seal away his dad must have strong and would have devastating effects if broken by force. "we'll keep them around, if by the time they leave the won't give us the shards, then I'll have to go into extremes measures, but until that time, they can keep the shards" he continued, if he allowed kouga to live with the shikon shards, then he could certainly allow Naruto and Hinata to keep their own pieces.

"Are you talking about Nartuo and Hinata?" Kohaku asked from the shadows, they both turned around and looked at him, "how long have you been there?"  Miroku asked, he was sure his hiding spot was empty, but somehow Kohaku slipped past his guard, "a few minutes before you came in, Inuyasha couldn't smell me because his nose is still filled with water from the rain" the answer came, "you two didn't say a word about me, so I guess that you have already decided about my future, can I hear what will it be?" Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other, it was a bad choice to do: either tell Kohaku the truth and reveal to him his true identity or to shut up and risk having him alarming his friends who were close to Kagome, too close in inuyasha's opinion.

"you won't talk? I can't force it out of you, but I'm going to warn you, if you try to hurt any of us, we will fight back, and the people of the fire country fight their best when we are protecting someone" Kohaku announced, he wondered to himself why he allowed what he heard to pass by, he secretly decided it was because of the girl, for some reason, Kohaku trusted her, he could just tell right off that she's the kind of person who'll jump and take an attack to save their friend even when risking their own life, people such as that couldn't be evil in Kohaku's opinion, and if she entrusted her life to the two, he knew that there had to be a good reason for doing so. 

Inuyasha stepped out, he looked at the sky, he still had a day until the new moon, and he wanted to get to the well before that, "get out! We have a long walk to do today, and we ain't gonna make any stops until we reach our destination!" he shouted to the trees. His friends and the newcomers of the group started to come out, he could barely smell them, the rain erased all of the traces, it meant that demons will have problems to follow them via the scent, "Are you all ready? We don't have any time to waste" Miroku said, he knew that inuyasha's temper will worse with the passage of time, he looked at them all, Sango and HInata were close to each other, chatting nonsensely about something, shippo quickly ran to Kagome, she welcomed him to her arms but it was clear she was avoiding talking to Naruto, who was surprisingly, holding Kirara on his shoulder and petting her once a while.

About Kirara: in the ep about midoriko, they've shown that Kirara was helping her, so I decided to make Kirara a grown up youkai, the dead children thing came since I needed a reason for her to act like a kitten.

This chapter will be the last to be updated on a weekly basis, chap 5 is nowhere near it's completion, and I'm not even talking about a normal plot for this one. I can say that the story is taking a side trip into the insight of the gang, that's why I'm separating the chars so much, I can't write multi-characters scenes good enough to have a real effect, so I keep all the story half POVed, each paragraph on a different character.

Anyway, review and help me with ideas


End file.
